Why did you lie to me?
by Chica's Cupcake
Summary: Anna was a regular teenager. Or so she thought. She was almost a victim of a murder that took place just a day before the bite of '87. But she doesn't remember due to a concuction. When she goes back to Freddy's, an old friend reminds her of her encounter, and of their friendship. Her friend Jace lied to her about what happened, so she never knew until 3 years later..Violence.


Freddy Fazbear's...I've heard a lot of things about that place. But I don't believe everything I've been told. I only believe one thing; that Jace was there. He was there when the incident happened. Oh, I didn't tell you what the incident was, did I? Well, it was the day when five children were lured into the back room were the costumes were, by some janitor. 3 of them died, but two escaped. He was one of the two. He told me everything he could remember from that day. It was a bit blurry memory though; it was three years ago. We sat down on his couch with some chocolate, and I asked.

3 YEARS AGO

"_Jace, what happened?" I asked suddenly. He looked at me, confused._

_"What happened when?" He asked nibbling on his chocolate._

_"Three years ago at Freddy's." I reply slowly._

_He looked at me, shocked, then looked at the floor. He started wringing his hands and it looked like he was thinking hard. Even terrified. He took his now squished chocolate and put it on the table, then looked at me._

_"W-why?" He asked. I shrugged._

_"Well, you never told me, and I wanna know."_

_"No. Hey Anna, (pronounced ON A, NOT AN A) why don't we watch movies instead? I have-"_

_"Jace, tell me. All you told me was that you were one of those kids who survived, and that you were with Evan, Ian, and Richard. You won't even tell me who that other kid was who survived!" He looked at me, sad yet annoyed._

_"If I tell you, will you shut up?" I nodded. He sighed._

_"It was on a Friday. Me, Evan, Ian, Richard, and...A girl, went straight to Freddy's after school to celebrate a good report card. We tookour bags with us to smuggle some pizza home."_

* * *

_He chuckled._

_I scooted closer to him. Slowly nibbling my chocolate, listening intently._

_"Let's call the girl Hayley, okay?"_

_"Just call her her real name."_

_"Nope." _

_" JACE!"_

_"You want me to stop telling you?"_

_"...No..." _

_"Then shut up."_

* * *

_"We arrived ten minutes after. We walked inside through those glowing doorways I always loved. On the walls were signs saying, "NO FROWNS ALOUD" in bold print. We felt so happy and excited when we saw Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica singing. Kids in the pizzaria were singing along with them, jumping in excitement. The air was filled without a care in our world; all we wanted to do is eat pizza and play with Foxy. We found a booth close to the stage and sat down. Then my mother came to our table (my mother worked there) _

_"Hi kids," she greeted. "Glad you came. I got your text about your report cards, and I'm proud of all of you." _

_"She gave us all a hug, and went to the kitchen to get our favorite pizza. Sausage."_

_"Hey, I'm gonna go pee," Hayley told us. "I drank way too much Pepsi." _

_"Ok." I told her._

_"TMI!" Ian told her. He was teasing though._

_"Have fun!" Shouted Evan and Richard. Hayley glared at them and walked towards the bathroom._

_"Where's my bag?!" Yelled Evan. He looked under the table, around the table, and around us._

_"You're wearing it, idiot!" Ian laughed. Evan looked behind him and siged in relief. _

_"Whew! Good, because I wanna show you guys something." He opened his bag and reached in, and pulled out a pocket knife._

_"DUDE!" I yelled and reached over the table, shoving it back in his bag. "You can't just pull out a knife and be like 'hey look at me everyone! I got something that could get someone killed, and I'm only 12!'"_

* * *

_I eventually scooted even closer to him, interested in the story. We were hugging kind of, and that's ok, because we're best friends and we can do that without being a couple. Then, his dad walked in._

_"Oh, sorry guys. I didn't know you guys were uh...about to ki-"_

_"DAD!" Jace yelled. "We're just hugging! What do you want?!" He asked quickly. He wanted him to leave. _

_"Oh, well I was just wondering if- actually, never mind." He stood there for awhile._

_"Bye." Jace hinted. He dad rolls his eyes and leaves._

_"Back to the story, Jace..." I say._

_"Oh, right."_

* * *

_He threw a straw at me, and we began to play fight. _

_"Where's Hayley?" Richard asked us. "She's been gone for awhile." _

_"You know how girls are," Evan told him. "They take eternity in the bathroom."_

* * *

_"Where was Hayley?" I ask nervously. _

_"Well bitch, if you wouldn't interrupt me I'd tell you." He teased. I punched him in the arm and laughed._

_"Ok ok! Just tell me!" _

_"Anyway," he looked over at me and glared playfully._

* * *

_ HAYLEY'S POV (obviosly Jace didn't know her POV, but I still wanted to add this)_

_I walked over to Pirate Cove before going to the bathroom. I really wanted to ask Foxy something. I walked up to him. It wasn't performance time yet, but they kept him on stage anyway. _

_"Hi Foxy." I greeted. _

_"Why hello there, lass! What can ol' Foxy do fer ye?" He said and kneeled down. I got on my tip toes so I could meet his eyes._

_"Can I ask you a question?" _

_"Of course! Ye can ask me whatever ye like, little lass." I shuffled before I spoke._

_"Foxy, you're my favorite animatronic. You're fun, and everybody loves you," I took out a locket in the shape of a heart, with the words 'You're my best friend' on it. "Please...take this locket." I held it out in front of him._

_He got up, and walked off stage. He stood right next to me and knelt down again. "What's this fer?" He asked and took it._

_"Our declaration of friendship. Open it." He looked at me and smiled. He opened the locket._

_"I love you." He read slowly. "Ye really mean that?" He asked, touched._

_"Yeah. Will you always remember me? Will you never forget about our friendship?" I ask, hugging him. He seemed a bit surprised, but he hugged me back._

_"Always." He let go and put the locket around his neck. Then I heard an employee say "yeah, I'll go make sure. Kids shouldn't be here until performance."_

_"Uh-oh, I gotta go," I said and began to run towards the door. "I love you!" And I headed out. _

_I was heading back to the table when I remembered that I still had to pee. So I turned around and heaed to the bathroom, located by the back room where they kept the costumes. Then out of nowhere, a creepy looking janitor walked up to me._

_"Hey there little girl," he said in a raspy voice. "What's your name?"_

* * *

Well, that's it. I was working on this for 4 straight hours, so I wanna do something else. Anyways, have a great new year! Oh, and try to answer this question:

Based on Jace's description on how he entered the pizzaria, which FNAF song had those details?

1- Survive the night

2- Open up

3- FNAF living tombstone

4- The show must go on

5- Just gold

Also, ask me any question you'd like and I will answer them


End file.
